


for all you've lost (you still have me)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The outcome of the match was – well. Tamina wasn’t expecting it, and she and AJ head backstage without a title belt in AJ’s arms. Tamina knows she has to tread carefully: AJ is – and always has been – highly volatile.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1889123.html">Challenge #507</a> - "eyes" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for all you've lost (you still have me)

**Author's Note:**

> set post-raw 7th april 2014 (post-wm30 raw, or, the best episode of raw there ever was imo, though not necessarily for reasons related to this fic).

The outcome of the match was – well. Tamina wasn’t expecting it, and she and AJ head backstage without a title belt in AJ’s arms. Tamina knows she has to tread carefully: AJ is – and always has been – highly volatile.

She hasn’t started to explode yet, which is good, but as soon as Tamina notices AJ’s hands shaking in fists by her sides, she thinks _oh, **shit**_.

“I don’t – I don’t believe this. How can I _lose_ with my title on the line? How can I lose to someone in their first match, how can I–?”

AJ doesn’t stop, so Tamina places a hand on her shoulder, gentle, just in case AJ lashes out and pulls away. When AJ stays still, Tamina decides it’s safe to mirror the action with her other hand.

“AJ. Look at me, yeah?”

AJ stops her rambling and looks up at Tamina, her eyes wide. It pains Tamina to see her so vulnerable. That was the AJ of her past relationships, not this one, not theirs.

“You’re gonna get it back, OK? That was just – that was just a fluke. It’s never gonna happen again.”

A blink, and a deep breath, and AJ seems to pull herself together a little.

“I have a rematch clause. And I’m better than her.”

“Right.” Tamina squeezes AJ’s shoulder. “You’re not the longest reigning champ for nothing.”

“I’m not.” Finally, AJ smiles, almost as self-assured as Tamina’s used to from her. “That’s because I’m _good_. And… because I have you.”


End file.
